Shifting the Blame
by Cerrah M.T
Summary: Kamiya Kaoru and Himura Kenshin are rivals. In everything. School, sports you name it, they fight about it. What happens when Kenshin finds out about Kaoru's struggle with epilepsy? Is his wish for peace pity or more? DISCONTD as of 8/06/08.
1. Ch1 This Means War!

ooooo   
**Midi**: Well, I've been thinking about writing something else for a while, but I could never think of what to write. That's when this came to me outta nowhere. It's really silly and full of laughs. There are, now that I think about it, a few angsty parts, and a few parts that mean a great, great deal to me. (I'll explain that at the end.) Like I said in ItheAofaS, I really have no idea how long this fanfiction will be. I hope you enjoy it.  
oo

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, so you don't have to rub it in. T-T

ooo

**Shifting the Blame  
**Category: Romance/Humor  
Ch.1 Published: November 18th, 2004  
Edited: November 19th, 2004  
by M.T.

ooooooo

It was a beautiful day. A soft breeze was blowing, birds were chirping, the sun was shining . . . Too bad no one was outside to enjoy it.

Everyone at South Takamatsu Preparatory School was stuck in a classroom, each and every one listening to the same long, boring lectures that every single teacher gave. South Takamatsu Prep. may have had a reputation as being one of the best preparatory schools in Japan, but that didn't mean the teachers were creative. Oh no, they were, sadly enough, the drastic opposite. Which meant bad news for the poor, poor students of S.T. Prep.

Well...for most of them.

One person had managed to escape from the monotony and was currently lying down outside in the school's lunch area flat on her back, staring up into the branches of a cherry blossom tree in full bloom. She was wearing the mandatory school uniform of a bleak gray skirt and a short-sleeved white blouse. Her gray blazer, complete with school emblem, was lying off to the side in a crumpled mess. She didn't exactly look beautiful in the school's uniform, but I think it's safe to say that no one did anyway.

Kamiya Kaoru was a short girl with extremely long black hair that was constantly up in a casual ponytail. Lengthy bangs hung around her pale face, framing slim features and wide light blue eyes. Despite a fragile appearance, she literally 'packed a punch.' The only thing that Kamiya Kaoru was more notorious for than her perfect grades was her perfect right hook. Despite being what everyone else called 'The Teacher's Pet', she got into more fights than anyone else in the school - even the bullies and the Twelve Years - which was rather surprising.

When not in a snarling rage, though, she definitely preferred to spend her time alone where it was quiet (like the school's gardens), sometimes meditating, sometimes just resting. Her fellow students had never really seen Kamiya Kaoru as a peaceful person, but they were ignorant to many things. Such as the fact that her mother had died when she was three, and that her father had been diagnosed with cancer almost a year ago, or even that she had medical conditions of her own to deal with. In fact, the only people on earth who even knew about her epilepsy were her two best friends, one of whom had moved last spring and was currently living overseas. The other was a girl named Misao who was also suffering from the disorder that she had met at a convention for the Young Epileptic's Society a few months ago. Unfortunately, Misao went to another school entirely and was a year younger, so they hardly got to see each other outside of the Society's meetings that took place every other month.

As a whole, Kamiya Kaoru got along with most everybody. Everyone, even those who didn't like her, held a certain respect for her, all for different reasons. She definitely wasn't the most popular girl in the school (which can probably be blamed on account of being 'Teacher's Pet'), but she wasn't too badly off. She only had one friend that she was on friendly terms with, and he was a boy, which meant that most of their classes were separate. Sanosuke was usually too busy following Megumi, a cheerleader, around to spend much time with Kaoru anyway, so she had practically given up relying on him for company. All in all, only one person really spoke to her at school, and those conversations she was very passionate about.

But I don't mean passionate in a good way - Himura Kenshin, in her opinion, was the Spawn of Satan and the literal bane of her existence. They only things he ever said directly to her were either insults or challenges to battles of wit. You see, Himura Kenshin had a reputation of his own, based on a few primal facts; Fact One being that he was tied in intelligence with Kaoru, which automatically made him her rival, while Fact Two was a little more practical: he was the star of the school's soccer team and a whiz at kendo. But it was Fact Three that you'd be able to usher out of the female population at the school as easily as spreading margarine on bread, and a little more difficultly out of the men. Himura Kenshin was drop-dead gorgeous.

So drop-dead gorgeous that he practically had a fan club. So drop-dead gorgeous that, if asked, a large majority of the girls would easily admit to being in love with him. So drop-dead gorgeous that he made celebrities look like the people that applied for Extreme Makeovers. So absolutely, perfectly, drop-dead gorgeous that there was only one person in the entire city of Takamatsu that wasn't intimidated by his looks. That's right, you guessed it - Kaoru herself.

Sure, she noticed his appearance -it was impossible not to- but she found that she really couldn't look past his 'evil and cynical outer shell,' as she so daintily put it, and into what Kenshin would read in his daily love letters at least four or five times a day - 'his drop-dead gorgeous soul.' Kaoru knew that this was the term her fellow females used because one day she had found a couple of letters he'd thrown away when searching through her fourth period's trash can after accidentally dropping her ring. Unable to stifle her curiosity, she'd opened one up and, seeing Kenshin's name written in swirly, unappealing letters, almost lost total interest - that is, only right before she unknowingly found herself reading the first line. And then the next, and the next, and the next....

It was so mushy, so incredibly sappy, that she'd burst into uncontrollable laughter and almost gained an after-school detention. (She definitely would have if not for her special status, which I believe does not have to be re-stated.) And so, it was a well-known fact and the most popular piece of gossip constantly circling through the school's many 'social societies'...Kamiya Kaoru hated Himura Kenshin, and Himura Kenshin hated Kamiya Kaoru.

Now, as things usually and most always go, there were, of course, many calls of speculated suspicion toward what was rumored to be 'unrevealed emotions' between the two. Whenever Kaoru managed to hear of this when walking through the halls from one class to the next, she'd have to use all of her self-control to keep herself from attacking the accusers with her famous right hook. Despite having told everyone she knew, and some people she didn't, numerous times that she absolutely despised her rival, it had yet to sink in completely and her fellow classmates found it impossible to resist poking fun at her every once in a while.

Which was, as we return to the present, why Kaoru was absolutely enjoying her few moments of peace under the tranquil cherry blossoms.

_Thank God_, she thought, bringing a hand to her forehead to block the sunlight from her eyes, which had appeared as a cloud shifted from its position of blocking the sun and moved onward through the sky. _I thought I'd never get a moment alone. I don't know what it is about this school, but it seems that most everyone is totally crazy. Whatever happened to teenage normality?_

It was around that time that she realized that there was no such thing as teen normality - never had been, and, if things kept proceeding as they were, never would be. She let loose a long, heavy sigh, containing all of her stress and all of her worry and, most importantly, all of her anger and hatred for a certain amber-eyed, red-haired Eleven Year. Today she was feeling particularly pissed off at him - he'd been in incomparably good spirits that morning, which already was enough to get Kaoru into a bad mood but his 'little prank' (shoving ice down the back of her shirt in the middle of math class) had crossed the line so far to the point where Kaoru had found it essential to make an escape. This explained her presence outside and her low spirits.

Kaoru reflected back on this for a while before glancing down at her watch and sighing once more. In ten minutes the period would end and she'd have to go to fifth period lunch. _Well, Kamiya,_ she told herself strictly, forcing her tired muscles to stretch and strain as she got to her feet determinedly. _Only four more hours of school_._ That's all_._ No more, no less_._ You can make it through this_._ You do every day_. _Besides, it's a Friday, God be praised_._ Enjoy it_.

While this didn't make up for being iced earlier, it certainly made her feel a little better and gave her the extra push she needed to drive herself into the cafeteria.

ooo

Himura Kenshin found himself glancing suspiciously back toward **her** seat. Yes, that was right - the Cynical Female, his mortal enemy. Kamiya Kaoru wasn't in class, and he was extremely wary. She'd been there this morning, and he wanted to know why she wasn't in position. This was going to cause all of his planning to go down the toilet. It was fruitless, he supposed, to even try and complete his second practical joke of the day. Kenshin sighed and leaned back in his chair only to earn a sharp glance from the teacher. He rolled his eyes and sat forward again.

_All that planning for nothing_, he thought, ignoring the teacher's droll lecture. _What a waste of time_._ I can't believe Kamiya skipped class_. _This ruins everything_._ And I wanted revenge for that kick_. He shuddered, rubbing his left ribs as he remembered the powerful display of anger from earlier. That girl was dangerous. It was a miracle that she hadn't already been suspended from school. The only way Kenshin ever fought was with a sword. Unfortunately swords weren't allowed on school grounds, otherwise he would have taught Kaoru a lesson a long time ago.

This idea made for an entertaining fantasy. He grinned happily and supported his head with threaded hands, leaning back as he contemplated the many ways he could slice various limbs from her body. How enjoyable it would be to finally teach her a thing or two about messing with the Himura Kenshin. No one pissed Kenshin off and got away with it for long. And Kamiya had been his rival since the beginning of the school year, which was already nearing four months. Sooner or later he'd have to take ultimate revenge and he was already scheming up a couple of theories that were beginning to sound very, very interesting.

Suddenly the bell rang for fifth period lunch, surprising him out of his fantasy and back into reality, which was a little disappointing. Still, almost satisfaction was coming out of this - he had lunch with Kamiya. Maybe he would have time to plan a little something to continue his desperate search for revenge. He refused to let anything go for longer than a few hours, and, in his opinion, his payback was way past due.

ooo

Kaoru's eyes narrowed as determination filled her and she set her fists up around her face. It was going to be a long fight, but it would be worth it in the end. Lunch time was here, and it was Fridays, which meant...Pizza Day. Preparing herself both mentally and physically one last time, she broke through the crowd and used shoulders, elbows, and fists to knock people that were fighting to get ahead just as viciously out of the way as she made her way through the crowds and toward the Holy Salvation that was **pizza**.

A few minutes and a couple of bruises later, Kaoru found herself near the front of the line. Grinning in victory, she leapt into place right behind the next person, only to realize with absolute, complete horror who it was. Red hair tumbled over his shoulders and down his back. That meant one person and one person only...Himura Kenshin. Kaoru was definitely beginning to regret that cry of triumph she'd let loose as soon as she'd made it to the front, because Kenshin had immediately turned around and was now smirking superiorly at her. If there was one thing Kaoru couldn't stand, it was that smirk he gave right before starting to condescend to her.

"Well, well, well," he began in a soft voice that would have, in a different situation and given that Kenshin's personality had been entirely transformed, beautiful and pleasing to the ears. "Looks like Kamiya skipped fourth period. Mind if I ask where you were?'

Kaoru sucked in her breath, resisting the urge to raise her fists once again, and instead vouching to tug at a strand of long, black hair and glare irritably at his handsome face. "Actually, Himura, I would mind very much. Do me a favor and piss off."

He grinned at her, amber eyes flashing violet in the peculiar way they did when he was amused. "I'm sorry, but that would be terribly inconvenient. Besides, I'm hungry and I've been waiting in this line for ten minutes already. I have no intention of leaving. But, of course, you always have the option of leaving yourself." His tone was low. It was as though he was talking to a child that was barely old enough to walk, and it just made Kaoru all the angrier.

"If you don't shut up and turn around, I'm gonna shove your tray up your ass, Pretty Boy," she spat threateningly. Her rival's grin merely widened; by now he was used to the feminine nicknames she called him by.

"I'd like to see you try, Kamiya," he laughed, turning around as the line moved up. He lowered his voice until it was just loud enough for her to hear. "I'd like to see you try."

Not ignorant to the fact that his back was to her, Kaoru stuck out her tongue and made a nasty face at the Eleven Year. _Stupid ass_, she thought furiously, snatching a tray up off the rack lining the wall leading up to the selection of food. _It'll be another ten minutes at least before I can get to the goods and I don't think I can handle anymore of Pretty Boy's sarcasm until then_. _Lord, send me a savior_.

Unfortunately, the Lord must have been on a coffee break.

Five minutes passed as the line slowly progressed and Kaoru came nearer and nearer to the food selection. The aroma of pizza was drifting on warm air coming from the ovens behind the counters and was beginning to drive Kaoru crazy. All the waiting was worth it, though. Soon Kaoru found herself barred from her precious pizza by only one thing - Himura Kenshin, who seemed just as eager as she. Trying desperately to ignore his presence, Kaoru instead leaned forward and took a deep whiff of the intoxicating smell of pepperoni. She shivered in excitement. Pizza Day took place on only the third Friday of every month and it was more than hectic- it was crazy, it was violent, but it was worth it.

She watched miserably as Kenshin happily accepted his slice, turning only once to send her another smirk. "Sorry, Kamiya," he added and snickered before heading off to sit with his stupid friends at their regular table. She mentally cursed him, wondering exactly what he'd meant, but soon forgot to think badly of him when she was greeted by the lunch lady. Kaoru extended her tray forward, waiting expectantly for a large slice of cheesy, pepperoni-y pizza to drop onto her plate, but was shocked when she realized exactly what had made its way forward.

It was a grilled cheese sandwich, left over from yesterday and almost as hard as a rock. Trying to keep her cool, she turned her most pleasant smile on the lunch lady. "Um...excuse me. I was hoping that I could get a piece of pepperoni pizza instead."

The woman cast her an annoyed look before waving her hand vaguely toward the left side of the cafeteria. "That boy with the red hair has the last piece," she told Kaoru, eyes bright with impatience. "So just go sit down. You're holding up the line."

As soon as the words 'boy with red hair' left the lady's mouth, Kaoru felt every bone in her body freeze over and her muscles almost collapsed in on themselves. Looking up from her tray and in the direction the lunch lady had waved, she was met with a satisfied grin and a mocking salute from none other than the Pretty Boy himself. Kaoru, almost in a daze, sat down at the nearest table, ignoring the weird looks that a few of the people already sitting there cast her. All that ran through her mind was the thought that she'd been denied her pizza by Himura Kenshin. Finally overcoming her shock enough to think clearly, her eyes narrowed into slits and she found herself glaring at anyone that dared look at her. She got to her feet, grabbed her tray, and stormed over to where the bastard was sitting. She waited until she had his attention. "What's wrong, Kamiya?" he asked nastily, smirk in place as always. "Disappointed?"

Not giving her actions a second thought, she upturned the tray over his lap, allowing peas and mashed potatoes to spill all over his khaki pants, but not before taking the grilled cheese sandwich and grinding it into the top of his head. Kenshin stared up at her, dismayed, as melting cheese began to drip down his back. His friends were shocked into speechlessness and found they couldn't say a word of protest. "This, Himura Kenshin," came the seething voice of Kamiya Kaoru, "means war."

And with that, the battle of the sexes began.

oo

**Midi**: Okay, not entirely what everyone was expecting I believe, but still...I want you all to know that I'm all about character development, so don't expect the fluff to appear immediately. I refuse to betray my instinct on character development. –determination glints in her eyes- This chapter is considerably longer than most of my chapters ever are, so please don't yell at me for the length. Please take note that the paragraphs are long themselves. That's the only excuse I can offer. I hope you enjoyed Ch.1 of **Shifting the Blame**. I can't wait to hear what you have to say.

**- M.T.**


	2. Ch2 Tired of It

**_Opening Notes

* * *

_**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Watsuki-sama does. Lucky bastard.

**Author's Notes  
**  
**Midi**: Okay, I've totally remodeled the text and body of this fanfiction. I prefer it like this. If you don't, then TOUGH! DEAL! Sorry, I'm in a crappy mood. Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Damn, people! 30 reviews for the first chapter alone! I'm really glad that people are reading this fic in particular because through it I hope to raise seizure awareness and educate people on the dangers of epileptic people such as myself. I feel that it is almost necessary for me to write this. I want you all to know one thing first and foremost - the descriptions I give of seizures are as accurate as you will find in literature since I'm writing them based on personal experience. It's difficult for me to write this fanfiction, but it's sort of something I need to do. Wish me luck, my readers!

I'd also like to go ahead and thank all of my readers from PintheP for being so damn awesome. I mean, the whole reason I was even putting myself down (forgive my moment of self pity, onegai) was because I always get depressed before the holidays. Really. I swear. It's hell. I'm sorry that the chapter isn't the lengthiest (it's actually disgustingly short), but I'm sick - the flu. Ain't that just the most wonderful thing? And on New Year's Eve, too. Anyway, that's all I needed to say except -

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**

* * *

**- Shifting the Blame-**

**- Story © Midi Tenshi -**

**Chapter Two **

* * *

**Chapter Warnings:** Graphic depiction of a petit maul seizure. Light cursing.  
**Music Suggestions:** None.

* * *

Kaoru watched him warily from the other side of the room. He was up to something, she just knew it. It was obvious in that nasty smirk on his face. Not even noon and that Himura idiot was already planning another trick. It was just too suspicious. Why was he being so...quiet? Distant? He hadn't even thrown her an evil look. There was DEFINITELY something up...

And Kaoru had every intention of finding out what, as well as plan something as well.

The bell, however, interrupted her thoughts before she could scheme up her own plot, and she was momentarily stricken with panic. Wasn't there an English test next period?! WAIT! WAIT! She'd forgotten to study for that one! She'd been too busy.... Kaoru blanched and a few of the other students cast her odd looks as they exited the room. She'd been too busy trying to come up with a plan to get Himura before he got her.

Growling at her own negligence, Kaoru made a split second decision. She was going to skip this period. It wasn't the first time she'd done it, but it sure as hell wasn't the first time she'd done it this week. Her English teacher was going to figure out that something was up. _Alright, Kaoru, old girl,_ she thought, gripping her bag and slipping out into the crowded halls. _This calls for Operation B: Escape Through the Window. Just head toward the end of the hall, make a right...._ She navigated the halls with practiced expertise, mouth pinched and eyes narrowed with anxious concentration.

The students that had filled the wide hall not seconds ago were beginning to disappear, all vanishing into different doorways, some running, some walking calmly. Kaoru's panic level began to rise dangerously quickly as she realized that the bell was about to ring again. Making a dash for the window at the end of the hall, she threw her bag from a few feet away before diving over the sill just as the loud, obnoxious bell rang throughout the school, echoing in her ears and initiating the beginning of a migraine...

...and then she landed head first on the ground outside and the headache began it reign over her poor, poor brain. Sitting up, Kaoru clutched her head, moaning in utter agony. It was too bright outside. And too hot. Why was it so hot? Ugh. Glancing around, she appreciated the fact that she was alone in the courtyard. Being seen after a show like that would have been just too embarrassing. She got to her feet, rubbing her back and then brushing the dirt off of her skirt and blouse.

Glancing up at the sky, Kaoru watched quietly as clouds ran over the sun quickly. There must have been a storm coming soon. Her eyes widened as the movement of the clouds caused light to flash rapidly. She gasped and covered her eyes as quickly as she could...but it was too late.

There was nothing. Dull eyes stared into nothing as the flashing lights reflected inside them shallowly. Knees gave out as muscles tensed and relaxed. The only feeling was a strangely painful itching running up and down limbs, inside the blood, the bone, the nerves.

Thirty seconds later and everything was normal, but not normal. Kaoru's eyes suddenly brightened and then squinted in pain. She struggled to sit up, body weak and nerves running with lightning. Liquid ran down her forehead. She lifted a hand and felt the top of her head. Pain met her with shock. Kaoru was bleeding. She must have hit her head on the way down.

The sigh that echoed throughout the courtyard was heavy and sad.

She was so tired of these seizures.

* * *

**Midi**: Again - short. I'm tired. I'm sick. And I have to get off the computer. -.-


	3. Ch3 A Good Person

**_Opening Notes

* * *

_**

**Disclaimer: **Woe is me that owns neither Sanosuke Sagara nor Hitokiri Battousai . . . **woe** . . . **_woe_** . . . _**WOE**_.

(_IOW: I dun own Rurouni Kenshin._)

**Author's Notes  
**  
**Midi**: Hey everybody! It's me again! Sorry I haven't updated since LITERALLY last year, (heh heh), but things have been going pretty difficultly, so please forgive me. Anyway, I'm so glad to be seeing SUCH a positive response to this story. You have no idea how happy it's making me! 58 reviews for two chapters? Hello! Please notice that this chapter in considerably longer than the last one. XD

I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter just as much.

* * *

**- Shifting the Blame-**

**- Story © Midi Tenshi -**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

**Chapter Warnings:** Light cursing.  
**Music Suggestions: **Hmm . . . I listened to U+K by Gackt-sama when writing this, so . . . I dunno if that's any indication that it's a good song for the chapter since this is a rather serious chappie.

* * *

"So things are still going bad?" asked Misao on the other line.

Kaoru sighed, rubbing her temples. "You have no idea."

The seizure in the courtyard had just been too much for Kaoru. Without even thinking about what she was doing, she'd wiped any remaining blood from her aching forehead, picked up her bag, and walked home. Upon arrival, her dog Yahiko gave a loud bark and tackled her to the ground, knocking her already sore head against even more concrete. Decidedly tired of the shitty day thus far, Kaoru had made her way into the bathroom, taken a long shower which had thankfully gone without any slip ups, and made her way to bed, making sure she'd grabbed the phone and dialed Misao's cell phone before she collapsed underneath her comforter. This was the one time she was so glad that Misao was home schooled and was therefore available.

"Gosh, Kaoru, I'm sorry. I wish I could do something to help you out with everything, but I really have no idea how I can."

"Nah, Misao, it's not your fault. Don't worry about it, I'll be fine. I just need to get my medicine stabilized."

"You're still not stable on your meds yet? What do they have you on, Lamictal(1)?"

Kaoru fell back onto her pillows. "No, they finally took me off the Lamictal and put me onto Depakote(2). I think the good doctor wants to make sure I'll be fully covered, ya know?"

"Yeah, I remember Depakote. I'm not on it anymore, though. When do you next have to get your blood checked?"

"Actually I've gotta go in to Dr. Takani's office again on Thursday." They both let out a great sigh in unison. Dr. Takani was the leading epileptologist at the Kyoto Neurology Center and the head of the support groups for the teenagers with epilepsy that met at the clinic every other month. Megumi Takani also happened to be rude, pushy, and bossy to the extreme.

"I pity you, my friend," Misao told Kaoru mournfully, holding in a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up."

"Anyway, I'm sorry I can't stay on longer, Kaoru, but I've gotta go. My mom's sending me the Death Glare of Doom and if I don't get off now she might strange me with the telephone cord."

Kaoru couldn't hold in a chuckle, despite her disappointment. "Yeah, alright. Talk to ya later, Misao."

"Bye, Kao."

After a few seconds the line went dead and Kaoru pressed the _Talk_ button to end the incessant droning. Sighing, she swung her legs back and forth over the side of the bed.

"Now what?"

-

"Himura-sempai?"

Kenshin twisted around curiously in his seat only to find two blushing younger classgirls. He grinned. "Can I help you?"

The blonde-haired one stepped forward and tentatively held out an envelope, face red. Kenshin accepted it. "Please read this," was her whispered explanation before both she and her friend ran out of the classroom.

Laughing at their nervousness, he flipped open the envelope to reveal what he'd expected - a love letter. Before he could react, someone clapped a large hand on his shoulder and he heard a very familiar laugh.

"Another one?"

Kenshin looked up to see Sanosuke Sagara standing above him, grinning cheekily down at him. In one fast swipe, he was suddenly holding the letter open, and glancing atits contents. "Yup, it's another one," he answered himself, tossing it back down on Kenshin's desk top. "What is that - the fifth one today?"

"Sixth, actually," was the red head's reply as he calmly opened up the math book and scanned that night's assignment.

Sano stared down at his friend in disgust. "You bastard, it didn't even faze you!"

Kenshin shrugged. "Even you'd get used to it if it happened every day."

Sanosuke "pshaw"ed. "Like hell I would!"

He shrugged again and then glanced back over his shoulder, a frown marring his otherwise perfect features at the sight. Sano followed his line of vision and grinned. Kenshin was staring at Jou-chan's desk again.

"You, my friend, are obsessed," he informed the other boy, sitting down in the desk next to him.

His best friend's eyes focused back in on him. "What are you talking about?"

Sanosuke jerked his thumb over his shoulder toward the empty desk. "You worried that Jou-chan still isn't here?"

"Of course not," Kenshin snorted indignantly. "Why would I care about what happens to that bitch?"

Sanosuke scowled angrily. "Kenshin you may be my best friend, but I've known Jou-chan since we were kids and I'd appreciate if you'd stop insulting her in front of me because she **is** a good person. You have no idea what kind of hell she goes through."

He only hmphed, hearing only the first few words in his anger. "Hate to break it to you, Sano, but Kamiya Kaoru is not a good person. I know; I've seen what sort of damage she can do to someone." He held up his low ponytail. Kenshin was extremely proud of his hair and usually kept it long, but where it had once reached his mid-back it now fell barely to his collar. All Kamiya's doing. Who'd have guessed that she'd be so sneaky as to cut his hair when he was taking a nap in the cafeteria during break?

Sanosuke rolled his eyes. "Do I have to remind you that you started it? You're the one that put gum in her hair during ninth period!"

"She deserved it, she dumped hot food in my lap!" he snarled back.

"Yeah, well if you weren't such an ass, Kenshin, then maybe she'd treat you a little better! You two have been fighting each other like cats and dogs since kindergarten and, frankly, I'm sick of it!"

The shorter boy fell quiet and Sano sighed. "Look, man, I"m just saying - have you ever tried to be nice to her? I mean, like other than false kindness? Kaoru's a forgiving girl, but she can't forgive you if you don't give her the chance."

Kenshin's face was stony with determination. "I don't want her forgiveness and hell will freeze over before I'm ever nice to that selfish, insecure little witch!"

Sano threw up his hands and stoof back up. "That's it, I give up. Be a bastard for the rest of eternity for all I care. I'm out of here!"

Kenshin watched his friend push his chair in. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go see if Jou-chan is okay. She's going to the hospital tomorrow to get her blood checked and I'm going to have to drive her. I need to make sure she'll be able to meet me at the right time."

Confused, Kenshin cocked his head to the side. "What?"

Sano snorted and walked to the door, throwing the shojo screen opened. "Just forget about it, you don't care what happens to her, remember?" In a fit of rage, Sanosuke stormed out, not even bothering to slide the screen shut after him, leaving a bewildered best friend behind him.

-

Fifteen minutes later, Sanosuke was standing in front of the Kamiya residence having just rung the doorbell. Kaoru appeared a few moments later, looking paler than usual. "Oh - hey Sano."

But Sanosuke was too busy staring at the bandage wrapped around her forehead in alarm to return her greeting. "What the hell happened!"

Kaoru sighed and moved aside so that he could come in. "I . . . I fell, that's all."

Sano gave her a dubious look but walked through the door anyway, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Yeah right, Jou-chan."

Kaoru said nothing, moving past him into the kitchen where it appeared she was making a soup of some sort. Sano immediately shunned away from the stove. She noticed his actions and scowled. "Look, I'm not gonna make you eat it, so just sit down and stop being so immature!"

Sanoobeyed meekly.

"So what are you doing here, anyway? Why aren't you at school?" Kaoru immediately switched into concerned mother mode, brandishing her wooden spoon in her good friend's face. "You **know **you're failing Algebra 2, Sagara Sanosuke! I'm ashamed of you! You can't afford-"

"-to miss any more lessons," Sano finished for her, grinning sheepishly and rubbing the back of his head. "I know, Jou-chan, but you weren't in class and I got worried."

Kaoru's eyes softened a bit and she lowered the spoon. "I'm not an invalid, Sano," she said quietly, turning back to her soup. "It's not like I can't take care of myself."

"But . . . I was afraid you'd gotten hurt on the way to school or maybe fell when going over the Shoujuushin Bridge or-"

"Look," the girl said pointedly, turning the heat down to low as she helped herself to some soup. "I don't need a babysitter. I'm a big girl and as long asI take my meds, I'll be fine, so stop treating me like a baby!"

Sanosuke leapt to his feet and strode forward to grip her shoulders. "Sometimes you just can't watch after yourself, Kaoru," he told her, face grim and voice serious, even going so far as to call her by her real name. "And you know it. As it is, I can't take the fact that you're living all by yourself in this big house, but that's your decision, so I can't argue. But I will argue that you need to take better care of yourself." He didn't release her but he instead ran his hands up and down her arms in a comforting manner. "You're like my sister and if anything happened to you, I don't know what I'd do."

Kaoru was silent, but looked like she were about to cry. "Oh Jou-chan," Sano sighed, pulling her into a friendly embrace. "I'm just scared for your well-being, that's all. Please don't get angry at me."

"My legs gave out," was the whispered explanation. "In the courtyard. I was skipping class and I had a seizure. I hit my head."

Sano said nothing, just continued to hold her as Kaoru cried.

* * *

**Midi**: THE DOG'S NAME IS YAHIKO! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! XD I'm sorry, the moment arose where I needed a pet name and I just could NOT resist. -snicker- Yahiko . . . mwuahahahaa . . . And please don't think that this is a Sanosuke/Kaoru fic, because it isn't, though I **do** think that Sanosuke might end up having unrequited feelings for Kaoru. We'll have to see.

**Larcenciel**: Anywho, what didja think of the chapter? Let us know!

**Midi**: If we get at LEAST ten reviews for this chapter, I'll - er, LARCENCIEL that is, will put on another show for ya'll. (For reference, see Perhaps in the Past, Larcenciel's one-man performance of Snow White.) Whaddya say to that? I mean - it just **doesn't** get any better than watching my little fairy friend act out . . . what do you think is a good choice? Oooh . . . how about the Little Mermaid. -cackles maniacally- Ya'll** know** ya wanna see that. >D

* * *

1.** Lamictal** - a medicine taken by people with seizures to prevent seizure activity.

2/3. **Depakote** - another medicine taken by people with seizures to prevent seizure activity. Depakote, however, is a much older drug and is known to cause liver problems, which is why Misao mentioned having to get her blood checked.

* * *

**Midi**: Also, the medications mentioned in this chapter, Lamictal and Depakote, are both meds I'm currently on, and the doses Kaoru has are the same as mine. One thing ya'll won't have to worry about is accuracy in this fic - I know my stuff.


	4. Ch4 On the Way

**_Opening Notes

* * *

_**

**Disclaimer: **In the words of my good friend Seashah, I was what I was and I is what I is. And I is nor was owning the Rurouni Kenshin.

**Author's Notes  
**  
**Midi**: We made it past one hundred reviews in just three chapters. o.o Is anyone else frightened but so totally cooled out? -jumps around happily- Because of ya'll, I won the bet!

-turns to Larcenciel with a quirked eyebrow-

**Larcenciel**: Damnit, why did I ever bet you'd never get a hundred reviews in less than five chapters? -shakes fists at readers- I blame you people!

**Midi**: -sits on his head- Don't listen to him, he's fruitin' insane. Love you all! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**- Shifting the Blame-**

**- Story © Midi Tenshi -**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

**Chapter Warnings:** Light cursing.  
**Music Suggestions:** None this time.

* * *

"Ouch!" cried Kaoru, even as the needle left her vein. She turned an accusatory eye to the woman who had drawn her blood, Dr. Takani Megumi. The doctor tutted calmly, not even bothering to roll her eyes at the dramatic tendencies of her young patient.

"Do be quiet, Kaoru, I'm not in the mood to listen to your childish whining."

As always, Megumi Takani was firm, blunt, and very much to the point. "I'm not whining," whined Kaoru, contradicting herself without even thinking about it.

Megumi sighed, trying to hide the small smile that was quirking up in the corners of her mouth.

Kaoru saw anyway, and slid down off the table covered in white paper that was used for Dr. Takani's patients. "Thanks, Doctor," Kaoru said, flexing her arm to try and get the blood flowing back through her veins. "My grandfather said he'd call to schedule my next appointment later today."

Megumi turned from Kaoru's paperwork to give the teenage girl a curious look. "If your grandfather isn't here, then how are you getting home?"

Kaoru winced. She'd been waiting for this question with dread. "I'm getting a ride from Sano."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Megumi let out an exasperated moan. "That boy is going to get you killed, Kamiya Kaoru!" she scolded, but obviously was either too busy or tired to care much, because she almost immediately turned back to the senseless medical work.

Kaoru rolled her eyes and sighed on her way out.

-

"So what did the Fox have to say?" asked Sanosuke as soon as Kaoru managed to climb her way back into the big red jeep.

The black-haired girl shrugged. "Not much right now. It'll take a few days for her to get the results of my blood test."

"Well it sure didn't take as long as I thought it would," appreciated Sano, satisfied. "Anyway, enough of this. Hungry?" He shifted gears and waggled his eyebrows.

Kaoru grinned. "Ravenous."

-

Kenshin sighed as the door slammed shut behind him, the jingle of the bell attached to the top ringing just as loudly.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in."

Herolled his eyes. "Oh, shut it, Pops, I'm not in the mood."

Kenshin's adopted father Hiko stood behind the counter, scowling at his son. "Get over here, stupid, and run the counter so I can take a break. You should've been here two hours ago. What kept you!"

Kenshin grinned, remembering just why he was so late. "One very cute piece of a-"

Hiko's eyes narrowed. "Nevermind, I don't want to know. Just get over here." His son did as he bid, though Kenshin added an eye roll for good measure. "Oh, and Kenshin?"

The teenage boy turned around, pausing in his act of putting on an apron only to be met with a hard smack upside the head. "IfI ever catch you using that sort of language around me again, punishment will be much worse than a hit in the head."

Kenshin shivered at the threat that lay beneath his stepfather's words and saluted only to be met with a stern look. "Just work the counter. Before I forget, Sano called to say he was coming by with a friend and that you were to be nice."

The redhead deadpanned. Sano? Friend?

Shit. Sano plus friend equals...

**Kamiya**.

* * *

**Midi:** Alright, around fifty reviews means we got WELL over the requirement for another one man show from our favorite little fairy friend! -drags Larcenciel into the limelight- >D MWUAHAHAHAA! Ahem.

**Larcenciel:** NUUU! -clings to random reader's leg, who stares at him like he's an asylum escapee-

**Midi:** XD -drags him away, cackling madly-

**Curtain suddenly rises.**

**Midi's voice from some dark corner of the theater:** LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOY TOYS AND SENORITAS ALIKE! I PRESENT TO YOU...Drum roll, kudasai-onegai-por favor...LARCENCIEL IN..._THE LITTLE MERMAID_!

**Room suddenly goes dark before a single light flashes on to show a stage, set up to look like the bottom of the ocean. **

**Midi kicks Larcenciel, wearing a fake mermaid fin and seashell bra, out on stage and rushes up to the loft to control him with her marionette strings.**

**Larcenciel as Ariel (**_as interpreted by Midi-chan_): Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has everything?

**Larcenciel flips around madly on stage, looking very ironically as though he is convulsing. Midi gets nervous as the audience stares silently, as though horrified.**

**Crickets chirp.**

**Stage goes dark.**

**Larcenciel as Ariel **(_again, as interpreted by Midi_): -sighs- Oh dear, oh dear, why can't I be human? These scales are so itchy! I know, I'll be the stupid little ditz I am and visit the sea witch who will most likely either rob me blind, set her eels on me, or kill me dead where I tread water!

**Larcenciel suddenly disappears from stage and whips out two seconds later in black padding and purple face-paint.**

**Larcenciel as Ursula **(_again_..._oh, you know what I'm gonna say)_: I admit that in the past I've been a nasty  
They weren't kidding when they called me  
Well, a witch!

But you'll find that nowadays  
I've mended all my ways  
Repented, seen the light  
And made a switch!

**Larcenciel suddenly spins around and reappears as Prince Erik. **

**Larcenciel as Erik: **Oh who could that lovely creature could have been? I mean, minus the fact that she was shirtless and had fins, I have no earthly idea as to her species! She was soooo gorgeous, and I think I'm in love because yes, I'm _that_ shallow!

**Larcenciel as Ariel** (_thinking_): Oh dear, I almost drowned, whatever shall I do? Oh, I know, I'll go live with the prince at his palace, seeing as I have legs now and I'm wearing this rope-and-sail dress! -skips off-

**Larenciel as Ursula: **I will steal your voice! LA LA LA! And now I'll steal your princie-poo!

**Midi-chan yawns, beginning to grow bored...and then smirks wickedly before using her powers as the author to magically transform Larcenciel into a blue and yellow flounder!**

**Midi:** MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!

**AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!**

**Midi**: -.- Okay, so that didn't go as planned, but hell...it was getting boring. XD Anyway, comments are loved and appreciated.

I'd really like to thank all of you who have taken the time to read my new story, **Noir Fait Varier Le Pas : Feathered Black.**Over thirty reviews fortwo chapters and prologuemust mean that I'm getting popular or SOMETHING. XD

- **Midi-chan**.


	5. Ch5 Ordering Pizzas

**_Opening Notes

* * *

_**

**Disclaimer: **In the words of my good friend Seashah, I was what I was and I is what I is. And I is nor was owning the Rurouni Kenshin.

**Author's Notes  
**  
**Midi**: Geez, this is ridiculous people. V.V So many...reviews...

* * *

**Last Time**:

_The teenage boy turned around, pausing in his act of putting on an apron only to be met with a hard smack upside the head_._ "IfI ever catch you using that sort of language around me again, punishment will be much worse than a hit in the head_."

_Kenshin shivered at the threat that lay beneath his stepfather's words and saluted only to be met with a stern look. "Just work the counter_. _Before I forget, Sano called to say he was coming by with a friend and that you were to be nice_."

_The redhead deadpanned_. _Sano? Friend?_

_Shit_._ Sano plus friend equals_...

Kamiya.

* * *

**- Shifting the Blame -**

**- Story © Midi Tenshi -**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

**Chapter Warnings:** Cursing.  
**Music Suggestions:** Er..."Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better!" -laughs at her own stupid joke-

* * *

"Alright, Kaoru, I'm going to treat you to a little something known as pizza," Sano told his friend, stopping at the red light like a good boy even though there was hardly anyone else on the road.

Kaoru grinned and patted him on the head. "Good boy."

Sanosuke gave her a dry look.

"You keep your eyes on the road," she snorted, pushing his face forward toward the windshield.

"Geez, lady, no need to smoosh my nose into the glass!" he retorted, sitting up straight once more. "Anyway, how goes it with Misao? Talk to her lately?"

Kaoru shrugged but then nodded. "Last night, actually. She seems to be doing alright." Misao and Sanosuke had been introduced at Kaoru's fifteenth birthday party and had hit it off rather well.

"Still being bugged by ol' whatsisname?" Sano inquired dubiously, actually looking a bit concerned. Kaoru laughed at his apparent affection for her short friend. She'd always known those two would be great friends, it had just taken them some time to realize it themselves.

"Aoshi isn't necessarily **bugging** her, you know," she defended loyally, hands spinning circles in the air as she tried to search for the correct term. "He's actually more...ignoring...her still."

Shinomori Aoshi was six feet tall, dark, handsome, and Misao literally _lusted_ after him. Too bad Shinomori was rather blind to the affections of the green-eyed girl.

Sanosuke snorted as they made a left turn onto Main Street. "You know, it's bad enough listening to her whine and praise the jerk all the time," he began, and Kaoru knew the trip was suddenly going to seem very, very long. "But to have even him not realize it? How thick could the guy **be**?"

Kaoru sighed and reached down below herself to pull the lever that would lower her seat so she could lay back."Apparently very thick," Kaoru mumbled dutifully, throwing her arm over her eyes, blocking the sun.

As Sanosuke rambled on about the stupidity of a guy he'd never met but knew plenty about, Kaoru tried to rest her eyes. She'd been feeling kind of tired lately; it was probably just a side effect of her medicines, but it was beginning to get annoying.

Ten minutes later, they had arrived at a nifty little pizzaria that she'd never seen before. "Dude, this is so cute," Kaoru laughed, getting out of Sano's truck and slamming the door behind her. "Where are we? I've never been here before."

Grinning evilly, Sano rubbed his hands together and opened the door for his friend. "A...friend...of mine's family owns this place," he said mysteriously, voice thick with his own little conspiracy.

Kaoru arched an eyebrow at his tone but entered nonetheless, sliding up to the counter without taking her eyes off of him. "Sano, you're wierding me out."

"Damnit, Sanosuke!" a voice suddenly cried angrily, and hands slammed down onto the counter in front of her, scaring the crap out of her.

Kaoru's vision went dark for a moment, and she felt a strange but familiar pins-and-needles feeling in her legs, but it disappeared and she was faced with a concerned Sanosuke. "Hey, Kao, you okay?"

Glancing around, she caught a glimpse of red hair and deadpanned. "It's YOU!" she shouted, springing back.

Sure enough, there was Kenshin, arching an eyebrow at her. "What's wrong, Kamiya? Miss me or something?"

Kaoru's eyes darkened. "Suddenly, Sano, I've lost my appetite."

Kenshin laughed darkly, eyes flashing; he leaned forward on his elbows staring at her from across the counter. "You obviously haven't tried my dad's pizza before, Kamiya." He grabbed a dish towel from the ground and threw it over his shoulder. "Sit." It was an order and Kaoru was feeling weakened by her _petit maul_, so she sat, though grudgingly.

Her only comfort (and even now she was angry with him for bringing her here, knowingly tormenting her) was Sanosuke, who slid into the chair at the bar beside her.

"Do you serve a decent meat-lovers or are you going to reduce me to eating plain cheese?" asked Kaoru dryly, giving him a curt stare.

Sano slapped a hand over her mouth and gave Kenshin a half-smile, eyes frustrated. "Meat-lovers, Kenshin, just bring out the meat-lovers."

Himura rolled his eyes and ventured into the back to fufill his order.

"Saaaanooo," she began, tone dripping with biting sweetness.

He gave her a scared look. "Uh...yes, K-Kao?" he stuttered, attempting to move away, but before he knew it, Kaoru's hand was around his shirt collar and her face was in his own.

"When this is over. You. Are. Dead."

He gulped.

* * *

I had a lot of fun with this latest chapter; I'm sorry it isn't more than it is. I have to get off the computer and I feel as though ya'll deserve an update. See ya.

Here's a tad bit of a vocabulary lesson for those that are still confused by what some of the terminology is.

**Epilepsy**: _Any of various neurological disorders characterized by sudden recurring attacks of motor, sensory, or psychic malfunction with or without loss of consciousness or convulsive seizures_.

**Petit Maul**:_ A form of epilepsy, occurring most often in adolescents and children, characterized by frequent but transient lapses of consciousness and only rare spasms or falling_.

**Grand Maul**: _A severe form of epilepsy characterized by seizures involving spasms and loss of consciousness_.

I need not remind you that I suffer from all of the above as well as stress-related seizures. Some people sleep when they're stressed out; I convulse uncontrollably!

- **Midi-chan**.


	6. Ch6 For a Friend

* * *

**Disclaimer: **In the words of my good friend Seashah, I was what I was and I is what I is. And I is nor was owning the Rurouni Kenshin.

**Author's Notes  
**  
**Midi**: Um...well, I recently updated Perhaps in the Past and was hit with the inspiration to write more of this, so...here it is. I hope you enjoy this rather paragraph-heavy chapter. It's got of Sano compared to most chapters, so of course I like it. I worked pretty darn hard to get inside the character's heads this time, so I hope you appreciate my work. See you at the end.

* * *

**Last Time**:

_Sano slapped a hand over her mouth and gave Kenshin a half-smile, eyes frustrated_._ "Meat-lovers, Kenshin, just bring out the meat-lovers_."

_Himura rolled his eyes and ventured into the back to fufill his order_.

_"Saaaanooo," she began, tone dripping with biting sweetness_.

_He gave her a scared look_._ "Uh_..._yes, K-Kao?" he stuttered, attempting to move away, but before he knew it, Kaoru's hand was around his shirt collar and her face was in his own_.

_"When this is over_. _You_. _Are_. _Dead_."

_He gulped_.

* * *

**- Shifting the Blame -**

**- Story © Midi Tenshi -**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

**Chapter Warnings:** Cursing, seizures, alcohol-use by minors.  
**Listened To:** Full Moon wo Sagashite Soundtrack Extended Edition

"I don't freaking believe it!" Kenshin muttered, throwing his writing pad against the counter with excess force. "Why the hell would Sano bring Kamiya **here** of all places?!"

He was tempted to kick the two of them out, but if Hiko ever found out that he had turned away customers, he would get his ass kicked. Sighing exuberantly, he resigned himself to having to deal with the presence of his most hated enemy. Well, on further thought, it wasn't like he'd actually have to put up with her if he stayed in the kitchen, he realized, rolling out the dough quickly and easily. I mean, he'd have to take the pie out to them, but unless Kamiya was yearning for an argument, then maybe one would be easily avoided.

Yes, indeed, Kenshin thought, a smile stretching across his handsome face. He let out another sigh, but this one was happy, and he even laughed a little as he reached for the bowl of home-made pizza sauce. This didn't have to be a bad thing. No, maybe it could be a learning experience. The best Kamiya was an absent Kamiya, but the nexr-best-thing was to avoid her.

He only hoped she would agree; the thought that she might encourage the opposite dimmed his recently delighted smile. His enthusiastic cheese-sprinkling was halted by the thought that she might actually try to do something stupid - like follow him back into the kitchens. His eyes grew wide as he glanced around. He and Kaoru had gotten into some rather messy fights before, and there was plenty of amunition present for any number of battles.

That settled it. He'd just have to go out there and talk to Sano. He would ignore Kamiya, of course, but unless he confronted the problem, it was sure to torment him. This was the only way, he determined, slapping pepperoni, Canadian bacon, and variety of other meats onto the pizza before grabbing it up off the counter and taking it over to the ovens. He set it to the appropriate temperature and then slid the pie inside before turning back to face the door that led to the main of the restaraunt warily.

Well, here it went.

-

Kaoru drummed her fingers along the countertop, playing out a rhythm impatiently and filling the awkward silence.

Sanosuke sure wasn't doing anything to help make things more comfortable; he was spending his time perusing the contents of a paper take-out menu that had been left in his seat. He'd looked through it plently of times before, but he was afraid that if he didn't occupy his eyes somewhere, then his gaze would shift somewhere less ideal, like toward his friend.

Sano and Kaoru had been friends for as long as he could remember, since kindergarten and before. Through the years the two had become fast friends, their bond only strengthening when Kaoru was diagnosed with epilepsy. It had been seventh grade when all of the wierd stuff started happening. Everyone would be playing soccer together and suddenly Kaoru would fall down for no reason and complain of being tired for no reason afterwards. Around that time Kaoru lost a lot of friends, people would didn't understand what was going on, couldn't comprehend the depth of the situation. At first Sanosuke had thought that it was just Kaoru's way of dealing with her parent's divorce, but when it had turned out to be seizures, he was shocked and pretty scared. The confusion didn't kick in until later, after he had come to terms with the fact that there would be no more rough-housing on the trampoline like they used to, or playing tackle football.

The summer before eighth grade was the year that Kaoru signed up for epilepsy camp; it was also the summer that Sano spent researching seizures and seizure disorders. Kaoru was like his sister and he had always taken care of her. If this complication had arisen, then he wanted to know how to deal with it correctly and completely.

Eight grade was a year of changes, in many ways.

That winter break was when things started to get really serious between Kenshin and Kaoru, when their fighting started to get competitive edge; ever since all Sanosuke had heard about was how obnoxious his best friends were (and always from each other.)

Sano took great delight in telling Kaoru that Kenshin hated her just as much as she hated him, and she took some sort of grim satisfaction from it as well. He only wished he could work up the courage to tell her how he felt about her. That would be an even greater delight.

And so Sano did not allow his eyes to wander, forcing them to remain glued to the pizzaria's menu, but his mind was another thing completely.

"The pizza should be ready in about ten minutes," Kenshin said, returning with a grin.

His rather extreme personality change set Kaoru on edge immediately.

"Alright, what have you been up to?" she questioned, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. "What's got you so deliriously happy? Did you spit in our food or something?"

But to her extreme annoyance, Kenshin ignored her completely and instead turned to Sanosuke.

"So, Sano, what have you two been doing all day?" He arched his red brow in mock curiosity and Kaoru locked her jaw before she leaned over and strangled him.

"Oh, nothing. A little of this, a little of that," Sano replied absentmindedly, seemingly not to notice the undercurrent of tension between his two friends. "What about you, buddy?" He flipped the menu over and rested his chin in his hand.

Kaoru could have screamed, but instead opted for excusing herself and heading for the ladies' room. "I'll be right back," she told Sano, who flapped his hand at her in a sort-of acknowledgement.

Once she was gone, Kenshin glared at Sanosuke until his friend looked up at him. "What?"

"What the hell is wrong with you, exactly?"

Sano rolled his eyes. "What, I'm not allowed to take my best friend out to pizza, I see."

"I'm your best friend, that thing that is supposedly a girl is a parasite."

Sano's eyes narrowed. "Shut up, Kenshin, you know I hate it when you do this."

The redhead smirked. "S'not my fault you're friends with a talking raccoon."

Sano dropped the menu and held up his hands. "Okay, that's it. I'm tired of this shit. I'm outta here."

Kenshin's eyes widened and he hurried around to the other side of the counter as Sano reached for his jacket. A couple of trays fell off the countertop, but Kenshin paid them no heed. "Excuse me? Where the heck do you think you're going? You can't just leave. Kamiya's still in the bathroom!"

"And there she'll stay, I'm sure, as soon as she realizes that I'm gone. You guys are going to make peace, goddamnit, even if it kills me." Sanosuke paused for a moment in his preparations to depart. He fixed his jacket's sleeves and gave his friend a pleading look. "I'm asking you. Please, just try and be civil for a while. Give her the pizza, get her a drink. I'll come by in an hour and pick her up again."

"But-"

Sano placed a hand on Kenshin's shoulder. "C'mon, man. Do this one thing for me."

He released him and then nodded as though to affirm Kenshin's willingness, and then was gone.

Leaving him all alone with...?

* * *

The epilepsy related link of the chapter is: **www-dot-epilepsy-dot-com-slash-info-slash-teens**.

Please...for the sake of increasing your understanding of Kaoru's situation in this story, and for your own sake. I beg of you! Check it out and increase your knowledge! FEED YOUR BRAIN! -scatters cookies to readers-

- **Midi-chan**.


End file.
